


La petite poule rousse

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nuits du FoF, UA Aux âmes bien nées, culture française, l'introspection c'est ma passion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse





	La petite poule rousse

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une petite mise en contexte nécessaire, cet OS se passe au début de l'année 1976, alors que Voldemort monte en puissance mais n'est pas encore à son apogée. Ramarus Greengrass, le mari de Cornelia, est un membre éminent et connu du Magenmagot, et Regulus tente, par lettres, d'attirer son attention...  
> De plus, il a été écrit après mais se place chronologiquement avant mon autre OS sur Cornelia, "l'art de poser les questions"

**La petite poule rousse**

Il y avait une vieille comptine française dont Cornelia se souvenait mal, mais qu'un vieux tableau familial aimait beaucoup. L'histoire d'une petite poule rousse qui finissait toujours par tout faire elle-même, parce que personne ne voulait l'aider. Adolescente, elle y avait pensé chaque fois qu'un professeur demandait un volontaire et que les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres en espérant que quelqu'un se décide. Jeune mariée, elle y avait songé en observant son mari, son frère et leur père éviter de se lever quand Isabel Greengrass demandait de l'aide pour déplacer une table ou un fauteuil.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Aujourd'hui, devant la deuxième lettre de son anonyme correspondant, la comptine lui revenait en tête avec insistance. Derrière les mots bien choisis et les questions pertinentes, il y avait chez ce jeune homme (ou cette jeune fille, mais elle en doutait) une anxiété qu'elle devinait profonde, sans doute liée à son inaction forcée. Il tendait la main pour obtenir de l'aide, et il l'avait tendu vers elle.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Bien sûr, ses informations étaient vagues, et difficiles à vérifier. Que ce soit par prudence ou par méconnaissance, difficile à dire. Et la tentation était grande de ranger cette lettre avec d'autres, dans la pile des inquiets et des paranoïaques qui écrivaient à Ramarus Greengrass pour se plaindre de leurs voisins et maudire la pluie, les trolls et les étoiles. Après tout, s'il était vrai que Voldemort agitait quelques consciences avec une rhétorique rétrograde mais efficace, rien ne semblait indiquer que son public ait atteint une taille suffisante pour causer le moindre et problème. Si tant est qu'ils cherchent à en causer. Pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de plus que des discours…

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi que tout commençait toujours ? Par des discours ? Des discours rétrogrades et efficaces qui prenaient racines dans les rancœurs et attisait la haine ? Pointaient le doigt vers un bouc émissaire et disaient « voilà ceux dont c'est la faute, éliminez-les » ? Si l'orateur était bon, et l'aigreur profonde, un rien pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres et entraîner violences et morts. Sa famille avait dû fuir son pays parce qu'un roi ne savait plus comment nourrir sa population, et que quelques bourgeois brillants avaient dit à la foule qu'il était responsable de tous leurs maux.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Si Voldemort était véritablement une menace… Si les mangemorts étaient ses fidèles et agissaient sur ses ordres… Alors il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Identifier ceux qui étaient acquis à sa cause et vérifier s'ils commettaient des crimes. Si possible, le faire savoir et les faire arrêter. Si ça ne l'était pas (les noms proposés par l'anonyme étaient connus et protégés), les isoler. Circonscrire le feu, avant qu'il ne brûle toute la communauté sorcière britannique comme un autre avait enflammé l'Europe. Et plus tôt on s'y prenait, plus facile ce serait.

Une fois de plus, il allait falloir qu'elle soit la petite poule rousse.

**Author's Note:**

> (Non, le fait qu'Océ m'ait dit qu'elle imagine Cornelia sous les traits de Julianne Moore n'a absolument RIEN A VOIR avec mes associations d'idées entre "moi", "petite poule rousse" et "Cornelia"...)
> 
> Quant à ceux qui ne connaitraient pas l'histoire de la petite poule rousse, sachez que je vous plains ! Elle fait partie de celles qui ont bercé mon enfance, et est beaucoup moins politique que celle-ci, le but de l'opération étant de faire un gâteau...


End file.
